1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
For semiconductor devices such as a diode of FWD (Free Wheeling Diode) connected in parallel with a power device such as an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), a structure is conventionally known in which a p-type region is extended to the outside of a contact portion for an anode electrode on the upper surface of the semiconductor substrate (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-179342
Semiconductor devices preferably have a high reverse recovery withstand capability.